Destined Lovers
by Sayuri Lapis
Summary: Story is better than summary. Basically Shun and Fabia are childhood friends.
1. Prolouge

Destined Lovers

Prologue

**Sayuri Lapis: Here is a Shun x Fabia Story I came up with a while back and it has been stuck in my head since then so I decided to post it. The rating for now is T but it may go up due to Hentai and Rape. I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers. **

It was a nice sunny day today and two girls were walking in the park.

"Big sis! Look what I found!" The little dark blue haired girl exclaimed, pointing to an aqua colored lily. "Wow! Do you want to show Linus that?" Her older sister asked.

"Yep I will, don't you think he will say it looks pretty?" The dark blue haired girl looked at her sister. "She may." The older sister answered in agreement.

The younger sister then ran to the pond to get it, but then she tripped over a large pebble. "Fabia!" The older sister cried. "Wahh!" The little girl then fell into the pond.

"Fabia, I'll rescue you!" Her older sister Serena cried, running to the pond. Suddenly, a boy came running ahead of her, "I'll rescue your little sister." He yelled, jumping into the pond.

_What's happening? I can't see or breathe. _Fabia thought. She then felt two arms surround her and hold her tightly. The little girl then felt she was going upwards.

For a moment, there were bubbles coming out of the pond. Then he rose out of the pond, holding Serena's little sister. "I got her." The little boy told Serena.

"Thank you so much little boy." Serena told him. The little girl then slowly opened her eyes, "Where am I?" She mumbled.

"You're fine sis, it's just that you fell into the pond and this sweet young man has rescued you from drowning." Fabia's older sister smiled kindly at the black haired boy.

Fabia then looked at the boy who was holding her and looked into his eyes. She then touched his cheeks softly. "They feel warm." She murmured softly. The little boy then handed the little girl over to her sister and ran away.

"Fabia, can you see me?" Serena asked. Fabia nodded, "Yeah I can." She murmured. The dark blue haired girl then saw the boy that rescued her run.

"Wait!" She cried.

"Fabia, where are you…" She got cut off when her little sister ran in the direction the boy ran. As she was running, she tripped over a log and fell on the ground.

"Ouch!" She yelled and started to cry. She noticed that she was bleeding on her arm. "I'm bleeding!" She sobbed.

"You're bleeding?"

Fabia then looked up and saw the boy that rescued her standing in front of her. "Let me see your cut." He said. Fabia nodded and showed him her cut.

"Here's my handkerchief." He took out a white cloth from his pocket and tied the cloth around her arm, covering the blood.

"Thank you." Fabia murmured. He then sat down next to her and looked at her in the eye. "You look pretty." He told her. "What's your name? Isn't it Fabia?"

Fabia nodded, "Yeah, but I would rather be called Princess." She murmured. "Well, you can call me Phoenix, I know it sounds girly, but I like that word." He said.

"Well Phoenix, thank you for rescuing me." Fabia thanked him. The little boy smiled "You are welcome. Can we play tomorrow?" He then asked. "Sure! Can you be here at the park?" Fabia asked.

Phoenix nodded. "Promise!" They said at the same time to each other and left.

The next day came and they played all day until it was time to go home. Every day, they played, looking joyful and energetic.

Then one day, after they played, they both sat together. "Phoenix…I have something I need to tell you." Fabia said. "What is it?" Phoenix asked, showing his topaz colored eyes through his black bangs.

The dark blue haired girl took a deep breath. "I am moving back home to a different place far from the park." She finally answered. "Move? To where?" The black haired boy asked.

"Somewhere very far, a place where you won't find me." She said. "Fabia, it's time to go!" Serena called from the bench.

The little girl stood up and was about to walk when Phoenix took her hand. "I don't want you to go!" He whimpered. Fabia then looked at him oddly. "Why?" She asked.

"Because…" He started, looking a bit flustered. Phoenix then stood up and walked to Fabia and pressed his lips against hers and kissed.

When he was done kissing, he looked at Fabia's eyes, "I love you Princess." He whispered.

"R-Really?" Fabia asked. Phoenix nodded.

"Fabia, it's getting late! We need to go!" Serena yelled. Phoenix then took a little velvet box out of his pocket. "Take this box and open it." He whispered. Fabia opened the box and gasped when she saw what was inside of it.

"A gold ring?" She asked. "Why would you give me that?"

"Because grown-ups give rings to each other to represent their love for each other so they can be together forever. When you come back from home in the future, we'll probably be bigger by then but try to find me and we will live together and have our own children." Phoenix told her.

Fabia blushed, "Since you gave me this ring, take my silver locket necklace. It has a portrait of me in there." She went into her pocket and gave him her necklace.

"That way, you will be able to find me when I come back." She told him.

"Thank you princess." He whispered and kissed her cheek.

"FABIA!" Serena yelled.

"I got to go!" Fabia exclaimed and ran to her older sister. As they were walking away, Phoenix held the necklace tightly in his hand and looked at them walking further and further away.

He knew he would never see her for a long time.

"I will find you when you come back." He murmured sadly, tears leaking out of his eyes.


	2. Chapter 1

Destined Lovers

Chapter 1

**Sayuri Lapis: Here is chapter 1. This takes place 10 years later after the prologue. I hope you enjoy it. I do not own Bakugan. **

_10 years later…_

Fabia was sleeping in her bed, with the cream colored sheets covering her. She was exhausted after unpacking all of the boxes they moved from Neathia to Bayview the day before.

Of course, moving to Bayview was not that much of a big deal because they lived there 10 years earlier, when Fabia was only 5 years old.

Now that she was 15, her older sister decided to move back to Bayview because they felt it was more comfortable and leave Linus and Captain Elright behind because they liked Neathia better.

"Fabia! It's time to wake up! You wouldn't want to miss your first day of high school!" Her older sister Serena yelled from the kitchen downstairs.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes so she could see well. She saw green colored walls and white soft lace curtains.

The neathian stood up and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. Taking a shower would wake her up in the morning and turn her on. As she was showering, she looked at the mirror. It was covered in fog.

"Fabia! School starts in 25 minutes! You are going to be late!" Serena yelled as she was preparing breakfast. "I'm ready!" Fabia yelled from her room as she was doing her hair.

She then looked at the velvet box in the corner of her dresser and opened it. She took out the ring and put it on her hand. _I will find you Phoenix. _She thought with confidence.

She observed her outfit in the mirror as soon as she was done. She wore short yellow overalls which showed her medium sized breasts and a white and orange robe jacket over it along with white and blue boots.

She went down the wooden stairs and walked into the kitchen, and only saw Serena preparing oatmeal for her.

"Good Morning Serena." Fabia mumbled.

"Good Morning to you too Fabia, you really need to get an alarm clock to prevent you from waking up late." Her sister lectured.

The dark blue haired girl did not listen to a word she just said and ate her oatmeal with blueberries on it.

"Have a nice day at school Fabia!" Serena called out.

"I will sis!" Fabia called back as she slung her yellow backpack on her back. She walked and walked until she could not see her house.

As she was walking, she passed by the park, and saw the pond. _I remember that pond. _She thought. It was the pond that she almost drowned in 10 years back.

The neathian shook her head, "I need to go to school." She murmured and looked at the gold ring in her hand. She soon arrived to the school and read the name. "Bayview High School." She read.

She went inside and saw a lot of kids at their lockers.

When they all saw her, they stopped talking and whispered to each other. Fabia tried to ignore them and walked right past them to the office, where she was supposed to go to.

When she arrived, she sat down on a plush chair and waited. "Ah! Are you Fabia Sheen?" A fat guy asked as he came out form the office.

"Yes." Fabia answered. "Perfect timing, come in." He said and went back into his office. "Have a seat miss." He told her. The neathian girl sat down on a plastic chair.

"Welcome to Bayview High School . My name is Richard Wellington but you can call me Principal Wellington. Here, we make sure all of our students get the best education for college and we are very happy to have you as a new student." He greeted and handed her a sheet.

"What is this?" Fabia asked. "That is your schedule Sheen. Would you like me to escort you to your homeroom class and your locker?" He then asked.

"Sure." She answered. Both of them stood up and Fabia followed Principal Wellington to her locker. "Your locker number is 235." He told her.

"Thanks." She said. Fabia then opened her locker and stored her backpack in there. "Now where is my Homeroom?" She asked.

"It's right here." Principal Wellington answered her, pointing to a brown door. He knocked on the door and saw an old lady open it. "Is this the new student?" She asked.

Principal Wellington nodded. The old lady then looked at Fabia. "Come in." She grumbled. Both of the females entered the room. Fabia looked at the students. They were all different from each other.

"Class, this is Fabia Sheen. She is a new student and she will be joining our class for the time being. Now Miss Sheen. I am Mrs. Bruntford. Do you have anything to say about yourself?" She asked, adjusting her glasses.

"No, I do not have anything to say, but I hope that we can all get along well and be great friends." She said.

then pointed to the empty seat in the middle of two girls. "You may sit in the seat between Chris and Soon."

Fabia walked to the empty seat and sat there. She looked at Chris, who had blond hair and purple eyes and a gray suit on. "Hello." Fabia greeted.

Chris just glared at Fabia and looked away. Fabia then looked to the red haired girl named Soon, who had blue eyes who wore a fancy outfit. "Hi." Fabia greeted. Unfortunately, she looked away too, scowling.

Later after classes, it was time for lunch. All of the kids took their lunch money and lunches and headed to the Cafeteria. Fabia sighed and took out her lunch.

So far, she didn't make a single friend at school. As she was closing her locker, 4 girls came up to her.

"Are you the new girl in 's class? My name is Julie Heyward by the way." The Silver haired girl asked her. She nodded at her. "Wanna come over and sit with us?" A girl with blue eyes and orange hair asked. "Yes." Fabia answered.

"Isn't your name Fabia?" Another girl with long orange hair but had brown eyes asked me, "Yeah, what's your name?" She asked.

"My name is Alice Gehabich." The brown eyed girl answered. A aqua haired girl with green eyes like Fabia's then came up to her.

"Who are you?" Fabia asked her.

"My name is Runo Misaki, Fabia." The aqua haired girl answered. "Yeah, let's go to the cafeteria and snag a seat before we end up sitting next to the garbage cans." Julie said.

Soon, All 5 girls snagged a seat in the cafeteria before anyone else could. "I'm sorry if I didn't introduce myself earlier, but my name is Mira Clay Fabia." The blue eyed girl with fiery orange hair said.

"Oh, thanks for that Mira." Fabia said. "So anyway Fabia, how are you enjoying your first day of school?" Julie asked. "It's pretty good. Except for the time in my homeroom when two girls sitting next to me scowled at me when I said hi to them."

"What are their names?" Runo asked. "I think their names where Chris and Soon." Fabia said.

Mira gasped. "You should never talk to Soon and Chris." she said. "They are pure bitches. They don't talk to any girls."

"Mira's right. Those girls only talk to boys, and not only that, they flirt with them too. It's so disgusting how they flirt. It makes me want to throw up in my mouth." Julie said.

Alice nodded in agreement. "They serve as servants to the great unofficial queen of this school." She said as she ate her warm porridge. "Great unofficial queen?" Fabia asked, looking confused.

"In Bayview High, there is an unofficial queen that rules over the school, such as dealing with boys and other things. She's like a dictator. If you do one wrong step, things won't be that good." Alice explained looking at Fabia.

"What's the queen's name?" Fabia asked.

"Her name is Queen Sellon the Tyrant." Runo Misaki answered. "Stay away from her and her servants Fabia."

"Ok, thanks for the reminder." Fabia said. Suddenly, the bell rang. "Lunch is over, what class do you guys have next?" Julie asked. "I have Gym."

"I have Gym with ." Alice answered.

"Same thing." Runo said.

"Me as well." Mira said.

"Yeah, I have Gym with too." Fabia said.

"Oohh…So that means all of us have Gym together. Let's go!" Julie squealed. As the girls skipped to Gym Class, Fabia accidently tripped. "Woah!" Fabia exclaimed as she bumped into someone. "Ouch!" A male voice cried as he fell to the ground.

"Fabia!" Runo, Alice, Julie, and Mira exclaimed. Fabia opened her eyes.

"Hmm, How come I don't feel hurt?" She asked herself. She looked at the ground and saw a guy lying down on the ground. "I'm so sorry!" Fabia exclaimed, standing up. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." The boy said, opening his eyes, Fabia gasped as he did that. _His eyes and hair look very similar to the boy I met 10 years ago. _She thought.

"Um…Miss? Are you OK?" The black haired boy asked. "Yeah…I am alright." Fabia answered, blushing. _I can't believe what I have done; I sat on top of a boy._ She thought.

"What's your name?" The boy asked, his topaz colored eyes looking at her face. "Um…Fabia Sheen, what's yours?" She asked.

"My name is Shun Kazami." The boy replied. Both teens stared into each other's eyes for quite a while until the bell rang. "Ahh!I'm going to be late for gym!" Fabia exclaimed.

"Let's go together, since I am going to Gym too." Shun told her.

"R-Really?" Fabia asked, blushing.

"Yeah." Shun said and took her hand and held it. "Now let's run before yells at us."

Fabia nodded and both teens started to run. _What is this feeling? _Fabia thought in her mind. Her heart started to beat in her own way. She had never felt like this before.

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 2

Destined Lovers

Chapter 2

**Sayuri Lapis: Here is Chapter 2 of Destined Lovers, I do not own Bakugan. **

"Fabia! Aren't you going to…?" Runo started but Julie hushed her. "Let them run to gym together." Julie said.

As soon as Shun and Fabia arrived to Gym. They were stopped by . "Well, Well, Well. If we have some lovebirds running late to class." He said and glared at them.

"You're mistaken , we're not lovebirds." Shun said. glared at Shun Kazami. "I don't care. Separate and get to the locker room and change into your gym uniform. And as for you…Aren't you the new girl?" He asked, his dim blue eyes staring at Fabia.

"Yes. My name is Fabia Sheen." She answered him. "Ok, here is your uniform. Now get your ass in the locker room before I take those clothes off of you!" He snapped.

"Y-Yes ." Fabia stammered. She rushed into the locker room and hung her old clothes on a hanger and put on her Gym clothes. Soon, she saw a ton of girls entering the gym room.

While she was putting her gym clothes on, Runo, Alice, Julie, and Mira ran over to her. "Woah Girl! That was pretty shocking." Julie squealed.

"Yeah, the whole school saw everything." Mira agreed.

"But Mira…Queen Sellon…" Alice started. "Yeah, the queen." Runo said, looking worried.

"Oh yeah." Mira muttered. "I told you we should have let her come with us." Runo glared at Mira.

"What about Queen Sellon?" Fabia asked. "Well…There is a little problem. You see, Queen Sellon has a crush on Shun Kazami." Julie said. "Yeah, a ginormous crush on him." Alice added.

"She'll go crazy if another girl has contact with him Fabia." Mira commented. "What will she do to me?" The dark blue haired girl nervously asked. "I don't know, but it won't be that good." Runo answered.

"Yeah, but we will try to explain to her that you did not know." Julie assured her. "Thanks guys." Fabia smiled.

then opened the door. "Girls! It's time to get out. Don't make me come in there." He growled. "Yes ! We're coming." Julie yelled out. As the girls went into the gym, all of the people whispered and pointed at Fabia. "Hey you!" Someone shouted and pointed at Fabia.

"Y-Yes?" Fabia asked nervously. The blond girl that sat next to Fabia in homeroom walked up to her. "I hear you knocked down Shun Kazami, the most popular boy in the school. My name is Chris by the way."

"Yeah, I did by accident." Fabia answered. Chris glared at Fabia and took her hand. "You're going to have some words with Queen Sellon Fabia. She isn't too happy right now. Hopefully she won't give you a harsh punishment." Chris snickered.

"I'm telling you it was purely an accident. I didn't mean to knock him down." Fabia objected. "Tell that to the Queen, not me." Chris snapped and dragged her over to the mini crowd. Fabia gasped as soon as she saw the queen.

"Queen Sellon, Here is the girl that knocked down Shun minutes earlier." Chris said, trying to get into the green paper circles. The fans then departed and Fabia saw a tall black haired woman wearing a shirt and gym shorts.

The tall black haired woman then looked at Fabia. "Well, if it isn't it the new girl named Fabia Sheen that knocked down Shun Kazami." She coldly said. "

The neathian gulped and nodded. "I am very sorry your majesty, it was purely an accident. I did not mean to do it. I was not watching where I was going and I bumped into him."

Queen Sellon then glared at Fabia.

"Well, since you are new here, let me introduce myself. My name is Sellon Sky, also known as Queen Sellon, I am the unofficial ruler of this school and I decide the rules. If anyone breaks the rules, they will be punished and I will chain them to the janitor's closet." She explained, her black eyes narrowing.

"Ok, I get it." Fabia said softly. "I really like Shun Kazami you see, and I get angry if any girl talks to him or even walks near him. Shun Kazami is my dream boyfriend you see. Does that make sense Fabia?" Sellon asked.

"Yes it does." Fabia replied.

"Now, I'll let this slide but don't do this on purpose again." Sellon hissed. "She did not do it on purpose!" Mira yelled. Fabia turned around and saw Mira walk up to them. "Well, if it isn't it Mira Clay, the peasant." Sellon snickered.

"It was a pure accident. We were all skipping and Fabia bumped into him. She was late at last minute so Shun took Fabia's hand and they both ran." Mira explained.

"Shun took Fabia's hand?" Sellon hissed.

"Queen Sellon, please calm down." Chris begged. Fabia gulped.

"IF THIS HAPPENS AGAIN, I WILL PUNISH YOU TO THE MAX! NOW BOTH OF YOU LEAVE BEFORE I BECOME ANGRY!" The queen yelled.

Fabia whimpered in fear as Mira held her hand. "Don't worry, but you should be glad you did not get punished this time by that bitch." Mira comforted her. "Thanks Mira. I really appreciate it." Fabia said. "Aw…It's no problem. Let's meet Runo, Alice, and Julie." Mira said. The neathian nodded.

"TWEETT!" A loud whistle blew. All of the students became quiet. "Ok shrimps, today we are going to do square dancing. I already picked your partners so there will be no hurt feelings whatsoever. It will be boy x girl." announced. Everyone in the class groaned.

"Ok. I'll announce the partners. Dan Kuso will be with Runo Misaki, Alice Gehabich with Joe Brown. Mylene Pharaoh with Shadow Prove. Mira Clay with Ace Grit. Sellon Sky with Shun Kazami. Julie Heyward with Jake Vallroy. Chan-Lee with Billy Gilbert…" read.

All of the kids were partnered up with their partners. Soon, Fabia Sheen was the only one left. "Fabia Sheen, you will dance with Koji Beetle." announced.

The neathian then saw a brown haired spiky boy approach her. "My name is Koji Beetle. Nice to meet you Fabia Sheen." He said. Fabia smiled and stood up. "Let's dance!" She said.

Koji blushed, _Wow, this girl is sure cute. _He thought. As the music was blaring through the speakers, Koji danced with Fabia. He felt that this day could never end.

Soon, Gym class was over. As Fabia walked out of the changing room. She saw Shun Kazami coming outside. He stopped and looked at her. "Thank you for saving me from being late." Fabia blushed. Shun chuckled and touched Fabia's hand. "It's no problem.

He then looked at Fabia in the eyes and Fabia looked at him back.

"Shun!" Sellon cried and ran to him. Fabia and Shun stopped looking at each other. "Well, I got to go to English Class, see ya." Fabia muttered and ran away.

"Wait!" Shun exclaimed.

"Shun Kazami. Let's walk to our lockers together. Pretty Please?" Sellon whined like a 5 year old in the toys aisle. "No, I need to get to class." Shun replied sternly and walked away.

Sellon watched Shun as he walked farther and farther away. "Tsk. Soon!" Sellon called. A red haired girl with blue eyes appeared.

"Yes Queen Sellon?" Soon asked. "You have English Class next. I want you to monitor Shun and that new girl." She hissed.

Meanwhile, Shun Kazami was at his locker. As he was taking his binders and textbooks out for his class. He took out a sliver locket necklace and opened it.

In it was a picture of a girl he met a long time ago. He then thought about Fabia Sheen. "Maybe." He murmured and closed the locket up and put it back in his locker.

He turned around and saw Fabia walk within the crowd. _I'll try to get to know her better. _He thought.

The black haired boy walked up to her but she did not notice him and walked straight to English class with .

Fabia went up to the teacher. "Excuse me, I am the new student. Where do I sit?" She asked.

"Ok young lady, what is your name?" asked. "Fabia Sheen." The neathian answered.

"Ok, you may sit next to Shun Kazami. There is an empty seat next to him." The old teacher wearily said.

Fabia looked at Shun and blushed a little bit. "Ok." She murmured. She then felt her heart beat fast in its own way again. _The feeling came back. _She thought as she sat down next to him.

"Settle down class." The teacher, named muttered.

"Ok, we will be finishing our Grapes of Wrath books. Please read the final chapter and answer the reading. You will be working on this with the person that sits next to you." She murmured.

Fabia looked at the person that sat next to her.

"Hi." Shun Kazami smiled. Fabia blushed again and looked away. "Is there something wrong?" Shun asked. "No, there's nothing wrong." Fabia replied, her heart beating fast.

"Ok. Well we need to work on the assignment." Shun told her. "Yeah." The dark blue haired teen muttered. They both laughed and talked during the assignment and got an A+ on the assignment on review.

Soon, the day was over. "It was fun Fabia." Shun said. Fabia smiled back. "You are welcome." She replied. Shun blushed as soon as she did that. They stared at each other for a while until the bell rang. "I gotta go." Shun murmured. "Bye."

Fabia waved back and saw him walk away.

To be continued.


End file.
